Jaune Arc Jo Arc
by SleepinEyes
Summary: Jaune finally discover his Semblance after saving Pyrrha from a Deathstalker. What nobody expected is that his Semblance would do much more than make him a better fighter.
1. Semblance

Jaune Arc wasn't the best warrior ever born. In fact he probably wasn't even close to be a so-so warrior at Beacon, an academy that reunited some of the best fighters in Remnant. He didn't even have an idea what his Semblance was yet. But Jaune was his team's leader, and he was dedicated to that. His tactical abilities always brought great results for team JNPR and thanks to Pyrrha's training, he wasn't a liability as big for his team anymore and he was quite proud of it.

But one thing that Jaune had more than most was courage and loyalty. He would never betray or abandon a friend. That is what made him confront Cardin and wear a dress at the dance for Pyrrha. And that is why he was rushing towards his partner at full speed while a Deathstalker was ready to impale her with his poisonous tail.

Today's assignment was supposed to be simple. Just take pictures and film Grimm while not being noticed, Prof. Peach asked. Jaune knew it was to both collect data as it was to train the students in more stealth approaches to the Grimm. Everything was going well (despite Nora's energetic approach to, well, everything). But the Deathstalker was buried in the ground and Pyrrha stepped on it by accident. Now she was on the ground after the sudden attack and unable to counter as the Grimm-scorpion was readying his poisonous sting.

"Ren, get Pyrrha after I strike, Nora, blow the tail off!"

Jaune's orders were always simple and easy to understand. He readied his shield and rushed towards the Deathstalker side. He intended to bash it and distract it enough so Ren could pull Pyrrha out of the way and Nora readied Manghild in grenade launcher mode, waiting her chance to explode the poisonous stinger off. Then they would be able to fight easier if they didn't have to deal with the poison.

 _But I need to pull this stunt off!_

Jaune knew if he wasn't strong enough or fast enough nothing of his plan would work. Time seemed slow for him. He could see Pyrrha's frightened face while looking the Deathstalker looming over her and his tail slowly moving preparing the attack. Jaune needed to be faster, he needed to be stronger. He knew he could not lose his partner and best friend. He was the leader of his team; he would do the impossible to protect them if he needed to.

 _You are an Arc, you hold the Flame…_

For a moment Jaune thought he heard a familiar woman's voice, but he needed to save the red haired girl and have no time to wonder. He didn't notice he was channeling his Aura like Pyrrha trained him. He didn't notice the soft white glow around him turning in white flames enveloping him, his sword and shield, nor did he notice he was running faster than before.

The shield bashed on the Deathstalker side, but the creature did not lose its balance. Instead it was pushed back by Jaune like it weighted nothing, to the surprise of his team. Jaune didn't notice he was still running until he and the Grimm fell off the nearby cliff. The fall wasn't very big, and Jaune rolled and readied as the Deathstalker focused on him.

The Deathstalker tried to sting Jaune, but the knight raised his shield and deflected the powerful attack like it had no weight, or like his own arm was made of steel. Jaune needed to defeat it or at least stall it long enough to his team to come to his help. But Jaune felt proud he was able to save Pyrrha, at least he had one heroic act under his belt now.

 _You cannot die…_

Jaune swung his sword upwards, hitting the Deathstalker's face. The white flame rushed across the Grimm's body and for what seemed to last an eternity the Grimm didn't move. And then the creature felt split in half, to Jaune's surprise. He defeated the Deathstalker alone, thanks to his recently awoken Semblance. He smiled to himself while catching his breath, his body still surrounded by the white flames.

"I did it… I DID IT!"

He started to jump in relieve and happiness, and then he grabbed his scroll. He needed to let his friends know he was safe. But as soon as he grabbed the scroll he noticed something was not right. His reflection was weird. He activated the scroll's front camera and looked at his face and was utterly shocked.

"Wait… that is not me…"

He looked at himself. His clothes changed. His snickers were now snicker-boots, his jeans became shorts and he was wearing a violet sash on his waist. His sword was now longer and wider, with a violet tint on the blade, golden runes inscribed on the blade. The shield also was bigger and now had a design that remembered him of leaves, also with a violent tint, the double crescent symbol in its middle. Even his armor was now violet tinted.

But the biggest changes were on Jaune himself.

 _I BECAME A GIRL?!_

He started touching himself. One thing that was supposed to be between his legs was gone and two things that weren't supposed to be on his chest were there. His voice was now definitely feminine, and he was now shorter a few inches and slender. And he was terrified.

"OK, how? Am I dreaming? Did the Deathstalker poison me? No, I would have felt the hit and I have not a scratch… Am I hallucinating? I mean I used my Semblance and I know some people change physically, like Yang's eye color…"

Jaune suddenly realized. His Semblance! He wasn't sure what it did, but it clear changed everything about and on him. He was startled as he never knew of a Semblance doing such drastic things as completely changing the nature of its owner and his equipment. He only knew he was in a panic and had no idea how to fix it.

"Nonononono! How I undo this? Oh god if Yang discovers this she will tease me to no end! And what I tell my team? Or my friends? Or my family! I am sure my sisters would love it but nonono! They will be even more of a tease than Yang! Dad and Mom would shrug it off but my sisters? And that is goodbye love life! I mean, I am sure some girls would like it but nononono! I want to be me! Nothing wrong being a girl, I mean, all my friends are girls that can kick serious ass. And Ren, but he is also pretty girly. Not that is wrong. And he kick ass. But I don't want to become a girl by some type of freaking accident! I don't even know how to girl!"

Jaune started to breathe heavily trying to calm down, as his aura finally started to stop. He needed to talk with prof. Goodwitch or Ozpin. Damn, even prof. Port was an option now. They would know how to fix this mess and Jaune would have another weird tale to tell in the future, that is, if he was ever going to. If he could really fix this. Then he heard the last thing he wanted to hear right now.

"Jaune! What happened?!"


	2. First Victory

"Jaune! What happened?!"

Jaune froze in place. It was Pyrrha and the others. He had no idea how to explain he was now a girl, and he had no idea how they would react. Actually, he knew. Ren would say nothing but look at him surprised, Nora would probably celebrate him being a girl and talk about all the girls' nights they would have. Pyrrha would give her best understanding look and tell Jaune how they would 'fix' his problem and everything would be OK. Jaune could only slowly turn around at them as Pyrrha rushed to him and held his face with her hands.

"I can explain!"

"Jaune! You used your Semblance!"

"I bec… beg your pardon?"

Jaune looked at Pyrrha in surprise. They weren't asking why he became a girl? Was he a girl all this time and he never realized it? That would explain his non-existent love life a bit. Then he looked and saw Crocea Mors now white, his clothes back to normal. He touched himself and notice everything was in the places they were supposed to be and that his chest was as flat as it should.

 _Was I hallucinating? Like, my Semblance makes me see things? Well, at least I am oh god I am so tired…_

After the adrenaline rush stopped Jaune's legs faltered and he was held by Pyrrha, his head on her shoulder (Pyrrha had a happy smile while gently hugging/holding him). Ren grabbed his scroll and called Beacon for air extraction while Nora also held her scroll, but to take pictures of her friends in a cute pose. Pyrrha was a bit worried about her leader but also very proud of him. And maybe too happy for having him in her arms.

"Jaune! Are you OK?"

"Just used too much Aura, just tired…" He answered trying to firm his footing, but Pyrrha made him lay down with her and rest his head on her lap.

"Jaune, that was incredible! You were engulfed by white flames!"

"Yeah… I just have no idea how I activated them or exactly what they do…" _Changing into a girl don't sounds like a good Semblance for a huntsman._

"I am sure we will figure it out easily now." She said in a very reassuring voice, the same she used when Jaune failed a maneuver during training.

"I just want a bath and my bed…" Jaune answered with his eyes closed and Pyrrha laughed, relieved.

…

"So Doc Verd, how am I?" Jaune asked to the school doctor, Shen Verd.

Shen was a beautiful black haired Faunus woman, whose age was one of the Beacon's seven mysteries. She was at the same time mature and young on her behavior, and had an ageless look. She was caring and gentle, even with students that were hostile against her as a Faunus. She had a soft spot for Jaune, not only because he was a frequent visitor (even when not injured, but mostly when he was) but simple he didn't seem to care (or maybe realize), Dr. Verd was a Faunus. She looked at him as her dog ears perked up.

"I am actually surprised you only had Aura exhaustion. You just need to rest till tomorrow and you will be good as new. Just don't try to defeat more Deathstalkers alone. That is why you have a team." She answered with her gentle smile and her eyes half-shut.

"I will try my best." Jaune answered while putting his hoodie back on.

"Your best usually means I will get the pleasure of your company." She answered with a giggle.

"You love my visits!" he protested playfully as he grabbed his sword. The white sheath/shield now had a beautiful leaf-pattern, and was bigger, but somehow the weight didn't changed at all. Jaune put it back on his belt and wondered why Crocea Mors was the only thing that remained changed, except now it was white instead of violet.

"Some old weapons are said to react to Aura in mysterious ways. Maybe your sister would know more." Shen knew Micaela Arc was a historian and kept track of the Arc family records while she also did many archeological researches. And that one Arc sister had a side job that she always found hilarious.

"I will send a picture of Crocea Mors to her later. Say… Doc…"

"Yes Jauney?" Jaune was the only student to call her 'Doc' and she actually loved it.

"Semblances can change people? I mean, physically?"

"Well, some small changes like hair and eye colors are known, like what happens when Miss Xiao Long use her Semblance in full force. Never saw a girl give so much importance to her hair…" She explained, eyes full open now, wondering what Jaune meant. "Did something like that happen to you?"

"I am… unsure… Maybe I just imagined it due to the adrenaline…" He didn't want to enter in details about something that might as well never really have happen.

"Maybe, but if you ever feel different, don't hesitate to come here, Ok?" she looked concerned to Jaune, since he usually would be all perky and ready to go after a visit to the medical ward.

"Sure thing Doc. My friends might be worried so I might as well go now. See ya soon… hopefully not in need of treatment." He added with a smile.

"You are always welcome for a cup of coffee with me Jauney." She said, with her best smile.

As Jaune exited the office he was greeted by his overly excited friends and teammates, plus Ren, the only one who seemed not baffled by anything (might be all the time spent with Nora), all of them, minus Ren, talking at the same time. Ruby already had his sword in her hands while Nora talked how he had slay dozens of Deathstalkers (and Ren kept the tale real) while all the others were discussing the 'hows' of it. Pyrrha was the only one to actually show him some concern.

"Are you all right?"

"Just tired after using my entire Aura. Just need a rest." He answered and she looked relieved once again.

"You really did it this time eh vomit boy. Slashing a Deathstalker in half!" Yang said punching him in the shoulder.

"I am just happy I could save Pyrrha for once." He answered with his usual carefree smile, and then he took Crocea Mors from Ruby's hands (she made the cutest awww she could muster). "I will go rest now. Thanks everyone."

…

Jaune woke up and started checking his body. He dreamt about his girly form and was relieved he still was him. All he did not need to was to discover he could become a girl at any moment and having no control over it. He grabbed his scroll and checked his Aura levels. It was now at 100% and he wondered if he would be able to use his Semblance again. Pyrrha promised to help him training to do so, but that was for later, so he decided to get ready for classes.

After bathing and dressing up, he and his team got to the dining hall. They grabbed some food and sat with team RWBY. To Jaune's surprise, his exploits against a Deathstalker still was the preferred gossip at Beacon. Some students even came to ask if he really did the feat. After all, most still saw him as a talentless goofy and such a feat was seem as beyond him. He didn't felt it was worth to talk about it a lot, nor he wanted to deal with all the looks of disbelief, but both Pyrrha and Nora were sure to confirm his achievement.

"I might say I am very impressed Arc. Maybe you can be a decent huntsman after all." Weiss said in her usual tone, trying to hide the fact that she was impressed and trying complimenting Jaune.

"Well, I still classify it as a fluke. Maybe with more training I can do that at will." He answered while munching on a muffin. His humbleness impressed everyone.

"Yet you cut a full grow Deathstalker in half. I don't think I ever heard a single huntsman or huntress doing something like that." Blake added while reading a book and biting an apple.

"You guys don't really believe Jauney boy did that alone, are you?" they all sighed as Cardin Winchester, resident asshole, came to their table. They knew he wasn't insane to bully openly anyone at that table unless he really wanted broken legs. "Jauney boy can't even win a parrying with me; no way could he defeat a Deathstalker alone. His team is just covering his sorry ass."

Pyrrha was going to answer (while Ren was holding Nora down) when the PA system made an announcement.

 ***Attention students, now we will display an impressive display of skill and power from one of our students. Here footage of Jaune Arc fight against a Deathstalker***

Jaune froze in place. He recognized the voice as belonging to Ozpin and remembered there were many cameras spread in the forest from the time they did their initiation. It meant that if they captured the battle, they might have captured him in girl form, if that was not really a daydream he had because of the adrenalin rush and Aura exhaustion. Jaune held his head with his hands and looked at the screens across the dining hall, expecting to be utterly humiliated after and forever be the target of Yang's teasing and Cardin bullying.

Then he got relieved to see that the footage was all in first person. Students now were carrying cameras with them on assignments so the teachers could better grade them. The footage was all from his body camera, so no one saw anything but his arms and weapons. Also, the sound was too muffled and the footage ended when the Deathstalker split in half. Jaune noticed tough that his weapons had a violet color in the middle of the fight till the end of the footage. He wondered if the footage of him freaking out was cut, but then he expected someone would have asked why he thought he was a girl. Maybe he really did dream all that. The video ended just as the Deathstalker was cut in half.

Everyone turned to Cardin, which growled some words at them and walked away. As the group laughed at the defeated bully, Jaune relaxed a little. Maybe his luck was improving. He walked to his first class with a smile in his face, feeling proud of himself for the first time that day and hoping the day would only get better.

…

Then he groaned to discover his first class was combat class, which meant he would have to fight someone. Ren, Blake, Ruby and Pyrrha would take easy on him and mostly use the match to help Jaune correct his mistakes, while Yang, Nora and Weiss would give their all, yet they would be gentle enough to not hurt him, just defeat him an go with their day. But team CRDL would try to not only humiliate him, but hurt him. And Cardin was eager for a chance to do it today. Jaune just hopped he could avoid a battle using the fact he just defeated a Deathstalker the day before and had Aura exhaustion as an excuse.

"Cardin Winchester and Jaune Arc." Prof. Goodwitch called.

"Oh please, professor. Can't I rest one more day?" Jaune begged. He felt rested and well, but he didn't felt like taking on Cardin jerkiness that day.

"You Aura levels are in 100% and you demonstrated that you can hold yourself in a fight if you try. Now get here in the arena, Mr. Arc." Glynda said, and Jauned groaned once more grabbing his sword. Nobody challenged that teacher.

Prof. Goodwitch wasn't being mean. In fact, she was very inclined to let her student rest for the day, but Ozpin wanted to get some data on the young man, since his feat was impressive even for her. She just hoped he would not get hurt at her class again. Glynda could be harsh but she wasn't heartless, and she would have sent Jaune away the very first day at Beacon if Ozpind didn't insisted and the boy didn't improved so much. Jaune on the other hand just cleared his mind and decided to get with it as quick as possible. He didn't even want to win, just to finish it fast.

Cardin entered the arena like he was some type of pro-wrestler, but people cheering for him basically resumed at his own team and a feel others that were jealous of Jaune's feat (and his constant companionship with the most beautiful girls at Beacon). Jaune just got his sword and readied his shield (now the leaf-pattern made the shield take form like plants growing really fast). Ruby was jumping in excitement to see him finally using Corcea Mors 2.0 as she called it, while Nora cheered for him. The rest of his friends were apprehensive, but now hopeful that the knight could at least not suffer a humiliating defeat.

"Let's see how much you actually suck Jauney boy!" Cardin touted his mace around waiting for the signal from the teacher. Jaune rolled his eyes and got in a fighting stance.

Prof. Goodwicth signalized them to start.

A series of mistakes then happened, all done by one person.

Cardin ignored the fact Jaune was training hard. Now the knight had better posture and control of his weapons. Jaune easily blocked the first careless attack and hit Cardin's chest plate with a powerful trust. Carding was pushed back in surprised and growled. The bully was determinate in not letting a 'weakling' like Jaune to win.

The second attack was more carefully placed, and Cardin used all of his brute force against Jaune, aiming at the arm that was holding the sword. Cardin idea of training was getting more muscles. Jaune got more muscular due to the training to improve his skills with his weapons, so he used his sword to change the mace direction and used the shield to ram on Cardin's body. His muscular body was strong but not flexible enough to evade the shield.

Cardin then decided to use his Aura in one big powerful attack. He expected to win with brute force alone, while Jaune was a tactician. Jaune used Aura to reinforce his defenses, and a pale white flame enveloped his shield. Cardin's attack was dispelled by the shield, the white flames briefly getting stronger. Cardin spent too much Aura in the attack and now was in the yellow, while Jaune was fully green.

And that was something Cardin couldn't expect, but that prof. Goodwitch was trying to understand. Aura worked like a force field, and any attack would chip, even if a little bit, over the opponents Aura. That is why a smart huntsman or huntress fighting other people would carefully balance the Aura use between defense and attack. Too much Aura in defense and there would be not enough to attack and vice-versa. Cardin wasn't smart.

But Jaune's meter was full. She then realized what was happening. Every once in a while the meter was in need of calibration, since many students would improve their Aura reserves over time. What was happening is that Jaune's Aura improved so much that it was above the 100% the meter was marking.

And that was the last mistake Cardin made. Ignoring how much Jaune have improved cost him that fight. He tried to use another powerful attack, depleting his meter even more, while Jaune drew aura to the sword, now also covered in white flames. The knight once again easily blocked the mace with his shield, the white flames dispersing the momentum of the attack while he swung his sword against Cardin's side, making the big man fly against the student's tables. The last of Cardin's Aura was now in the red after absorbing the blunt of the attack.

"The battle is over, winner is Jaune Arc!"

After the teacher declared his victory Jaune finally realized what happened. Until now he was just following Pyrrha's training, but now he realized what he did. He actually beat Cardin. Soon all of his friends surrounded him and gave him all the hugs and congratulatory words they could, even Weiss. Glynda smiled and just gave up on stopping the children to celebrate, while Cardin was taken away by his friends, ashamed for losing against Jaune.

…

"See you tomorrow, gladiator!" Yang said while their teams entered in their respective room, after they spend the rest of the day after classes celebrating Jaune's victory. Glynda had already calibrated his scroll's Aura meter and told him he now had twice as much Aura as before. She also added that she was expecting much more of him now, what made Jaune groan. Pyrrha, on the other hand was happiness in human form.

"I knew you had it on you Jaune." She said giving him a soft hug.

"Well, I didn't and now I am glad I do. I hope you will keep training with me so we can figure out how this flame-y thing works." He said as he started to change into his sleep wear (the onesie was retired by Pyrrha's demand).

"By what I saw the flames disperse the energy of the attacks against you or extend the force of your attacks beyond your weapons reach." Ren stated as a matter of fact.

"So, does that mean Jaune is invincible? Can we defeat Pyrrha? Can we defeat you Ren? What if that makes Jaune evil? What if he changes into a girl?!"

"I am pretty sure Jaune won't turn out into a girl, Nora." Ren gently explained, tough Jaune cringed for a bit. He wondered if Nora was secretly a genius.

"Well, I think we are all tired of Yang's idea of celebration. Let's sleep as we still have classes tomorrow." Jaune suggested, and everyone agreed.

Jaune had no idea what tomorrow had prepared for him and felt himself tired. Too many things were happening at once, so he just expected calmer days from now on.


	3. Surprises and Cardin

Jaune woke up before anyone else and stretched. Today they only had some of the long winded Port's classes, so he decided to take a shower and go to the roof to train for a bit with his new sword. It was longer and broader despite not being heavier, so he needed to adjust his reach anyway. He took his equipment and clothes with him and walked out of the dormitory room, slumping towards the showers.

He happily yet sleepily took the shower, the warm water making nothing for him to wake up, but he didn't care. It was a nice bath. He them dried himself and put his clothes and armor, finally clipping Crocea Mors at his belt. Then he finally noticed his clothes were too large for him and rushed to the mirror.

There he saw the girly face he saw the day he defeated the Deathstalker. He finally noticed he had breasts and that he was missing something between his legs. He started touching himself to confirm it, but couldn't deny that he was now a girl. Again. He put his hands at his mouth and muffled a panicked scream.

"Calm down Jaune! You might be dreaming!" he then proceeded to painfully pinch his cheek, leaving a red mark. "Oh nonononononono I am not dreaming! How I will tell my team! How will I deal with Yang! HOW I CAN GO BACK TO NORMAL!"

Then he saw his Semblance activating, changing his clothes, they becoming fitting and his weapons being tinted with beautiful violet tones. He was again using a version of his clothes like the one we was after he defeated the Deathstalker and he started running around the showers in panic. He had no idea what happened or how to fix it. But he knew he wouldn't be caught as a girl in the boy's showers.

As he (or maybe we should call she?) get out Jaune scouted around. Nobody seemed to see him getting out of the showers. Jaune sighed in relief and wondered what to do. He realized he should go talk with Ozpin or Glynda, but he was deadly afraid of them. He was sure Ozpin had some type of black ops thing at Beacon and that prof. Goodwicth would try some type of dark magic on him (her?).

"Heeeeellllloooo beautiful!"

Jaune froze in place and slowly turned around; knowing the voice that plagued his life belonged to Cardin. He dreaded that encounter more than the Grimm. Cardin was probably pissed he was soundly defeated the day before and wanted revenge, Jaune tough at first, but then as the man walked towards, without a shirt on, Jaune realized he was in even a more terrible situation. One that he only could think as his worst nightmare.

Cardin was hitting on him, not realizing it was Jaune.

"I never saw you before pretty pie. I am Cardin by the way."

 _Oh my god he is worse at flirting than me!_

"So, how about we go somewhere just the two of us to… get to know each other better?" Cardin stated flexing his biceps.

 _I swear to god if I become myself again I will never, ever hit on a girl like that!_

"Soooo?" Cardin put Jaune against a wall, his hands at both sides of a terrified Arc while their faces got closer. Then Cardin's face start contorting and his mouth opened, but no sound was coming from it. In his desperation Jaune hit Cardin in his nuts with his knees, and the leader of team CRDL slowly fell to his side while trying to grab some air. Jaune started to walk away when he stumbled at Velvet, the cute rabbit Faunus that he was a friend with. She looked at Cardin for a while and gave a smile at the scene, scroll on her hand. She was pleased to see the boy that constantly harassed her suffering.

"You got him good." She said as Jaune then gentle grabbed her hands.

"Velvet, thank god it is you!" Jaune said with a relieved sigh. Velvet was cute and caring and he knew she would listen to him calmly instead of over-excited/overly teasing as would the rest of his friends.

"Do we know each other? You are familiar but…" she stopped speaking as Cardin was up again (yet still gasping for air) grabbed Jaune's shoulder.

"Hey you little wo… MOTHERF**ER!" Cardin felt down as Jaune kneeled him in the nuts again, yelping a sound only Velvet could hear.

"For heaven's sake learn to stay down Cardin! Velvet, Doc Verd! We need to talk to her!"

"But I…" she couldn't answer as Jaune dragged her towards the medical ward. Velvet didn't mind much while looking Cardin with his hands between his legs giving the funniest face ever made. That made her day.

…

"So, let me see if I got this right… You are Jaune Arc, and for some reason you don't know your Semblance changed both you and your clothes and now you are a girl." Dr. Verd stated, as a very embarrassed Jaune sat there and a very, very, very confused Velvet heard his tale. The good doctor would say it was a prank if she didn't saw Jaune's scar on his left shoulder (thanks to his sisters) and the fact the cute blonde girl on front of her called her doc and had Jaune's scroll.

"Pretty much, yeah, sounds right." Jaune answered now much more calm.

"Well, usually I would say that is impossible, but your Semblance is… well, no one here has ever seen something like that before, but your huge reserves of Aura can be a piece in this puzzle." The doctor said while examining Jaune more closely with a medical scanner.

"Do you think it might be something in her… his family genes?" Velvet questioned, still trying to figure out how to deal with the sudden transformation.

"You can use 'her', Vel. I think I am kinda stuck like this for a while and might as well play the role." Jaune said giving the girl a reassuring smile.

"You are taking this quite well, Jauney." The doctor said finishing her examination and taking some notes.

"Oh, I already panicked enough. Damn, I even kicked Cardin in the jewels. Twice!"

"Jauney, no hitting students, even the jerk ones." The doctor warned but had a mischievous smile in her face.

"So all I need to know is: is this permanent and how to deal with my team and friends?" Jaune said while looking at herself in the mirror. Jaune looked like one of his sisters, and she admitted she looked quite beautiful.

"I think we should call your sister Micaela. She might be able to help." The doctor said while readying her computer.

"I will regret making this call so much…" Jaune answered bringing his scroll.

…

Micaela laughed for a good five minutes after Jaune told his troubles to her. She was as much of a tease as Yang, and had sister privilege to go even more brutal at Jaune. It took half an hour before she stopped teasing Jaune enough to them finally started discussing a possible solution to her predicament.

"There is one legend of Jo Arc, probably the first Arc to be a hero, and that she was able to control the Holy Flame/White Fire/variants of this motif and that it was a powerful force." Micaela finally talked when she was finally able to stop laughing every minute.

"Oh, I love her story, how she dressed as a boy and led an army to save the people." Jaune commented; letting a girly squeal out that took all of Micaela efforts to not laugh.

"Yes… So, legend said she had magical powers, probably an Aura and a Semblance. Maybe I can dig up something about those powers that can help you. But what you will do now, lil sis?" Micaela laughed again.

"Haha. I will ask for a sick leave and maybe go home. You might want to decipher what those runes in my sword means." Jaune unsheathed the sword and showed the runes to Micaela through the camera.

"Heeeeeyyy, those are nice, lil sis. I might get something good out of it. And to think this was that old sword and shield our great grandfather used." She said while making some notes.

"Jaune, isn't after tomorrow that your team is going to spend the week in the forest for the survival class?" Velvet asked while Jaune cringed.

"Ugh, that is half the grade for that class and I really need that." Jaune said in a defeated tone that made the girls pit her. If anything else, Jaune hated letting her friends down.

"Well, I will start right away sis. I will let you know if I find something."

"Thanks sis… You recorded all of this, didn't you?" Jaune said as a matter of fact.

"Of course I did. Love you, bye." She hanged up and Jaune groaned. Micaela was his sister and he loved her, but sometimes she wanted to break her legs.

"I can give you the sick leave, Jauney, but what we do about your team?" Doc Verd stated, knowing Jaune would blame himself for events out of his control if they somewhat affected others. He didn't have the time to answer.

"I can help with that." They turned to see Ozpin in the room, sipping from his mug. Jaune cursed his luck more than ever.


	4. Girls' Night

"So, Jaune Arc is in a leave due to his father's sudden illness and is at his hometown to help at the family business till he recovers. To not let team JNPR without its J, the generous and quite large Arc family sent us a replacement. I present you, Jo Arc."

Jaune took a step ahead. Ozpin created that elaborate lie so he still could get a grade for her team survival class and she could have more time to be examined by Dr. Verd. She was pretty nervous and just hopeful that they wouldn't recognize her as Jaune. And considering how large her family was, she knew the possibility of a cousin that Jaune hadn't told them too would pass as easily.

"Hello, I am Jaune's cousin… Jo. We were born on the same day and used to play together all the time." She said with all the shyness expected from someone who meets another person for the first time, but in Jaune's cause, utter fear of seeing his disguise being revealed.

"Hello Jo, I am Ruby, the first friend your cousin made here. So, you use the exactly same weapon as Jaune, just violet?" Ruby was innocently asking, but put Jo in a tight spot anyway.

"We… played a lot together with Crocea Mors so I made on for myself. When he revealed that his weapons upgraded, I just upgraded mine." She answered; an answer good enough for Ruby and apparently everyone else at that moment.

"I am Pyrrha Nikos, Jaune's partner. Hope we can partner up too." Pyrrha said; her voice barely able to conceal her sadness over Jaune's sudden leave of absence. Jaune sent her a very apologetic message before tough.

"Nice to meet you, Jaune said to me he is really sad he couldn't be here and that you are a fantastic partner to him and that he will compensate you somehow." Jo said, nothing of that a lie, and that made Pyrrha faintly blush and smile. Then Nora gave Jo a bone crushing hug.

"I am Nora and I am friends to Jaune and I will be friends to you and we will talk about him and about Ren and about boys and be besties and have fun and have all girl nights!" Jo could only smile while her breath was escaping her before Ren pushed Nora back.

"I am sure we will do all that Nora… God you really need to cut on the energetic drinks…" Jo commented while taking some air.

"Weiss Schnee. Pleasure to meet you. I assume you aren't as… clumsy, as your cousin." Weiss said shaking Jo's hand.

"Nice to meet you, snow angel." Jo said without thinking.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE HE TOLD HIS FAMILY THAT! I WILL IHGIHVICKNUIRB" Ruby closed Weiss mouth with her hand and smiled to Jo.

"I am Blake, hope we get along." Blake shook hands with Jo, but Jo had a suspicious the black haired Faunus had her own suspicions. So she decided to throw Blake off a little.

"Nice to meet you. Jaune told me you were pretty and serious, but he never mentioned you are a Fau…fun loving girl." Blake's eyes grow bigger and surprised. Everyone froze for a bit, but they were glad that Jo didn't reveal Blake's secret in the open.

"And finally me, Yang Xiao Long." Yang came closer and gave a good look at Jo, which started to sweat cold as Yang looked at her eyes. 'Say… you don't wear any make up?"

"Err… never used any, only some moisturizer…" Jo answered. It was true that even as a boy she liked moisturizer. Tough Jaune indeed was forced to wear makeup by his sisters even a little before he left for Beacon.

"What? You have such silk skin, perfectly pink cheeks and lips, long eyelashes and perfect shaped eyebrows without any makeup? The world is so unfair!" protested Weiss.

"And you are a cute." Yang gave a meaningful look at Jo, who could not discern what for. "So, that is it, sorry Ren, but tonight is girls only night at team RWBY dorm room!"

"YAY!" the girls celebrated, while Jo just gave Ozpin looks of dread. Ozpin answered with a sip of his mug.

…

Jaune, now Jo, never felt so happy for having seven sisters before that night. Velvet (that was invited to the party too, since there was no way Jo would not have backup) and Dr. Verd provided her with the appropriate clothes, and thanks to her experience in girly stuff, Jo knew about things like makeup and fashion. In fact, that night makeup turned into a point of content to the girls.

"I can't believe she can look this pretty…" Ruby said pouting and munching into a cookie.

"I can't believe her hair can be this perfect only with shampoo…" Weiss complaining with hate written in her face.

Velvet was doing her best to not laugh as Jo was now in fully makeup, courtesy of Yang, and her hair was now perfectly curled by Blake. Even Jo had to admit she looked fantastic, despite how much the makeup was uncomfortable on her. All the other girls (especially Velvet that knew the truth) were jealous of her.

But Blake was giving Jo some weird stares. Jo knew Blake was the most perceptive of the people around her, and if there was one person that would get what was happening was her (sometimes Nora, but they never knew if it was on purpose). And now Jo had no idea about how to throw a curve ball against the ninja.

Except…

"Hey Blake, why you don't let go of the ribbon for tonight?" Jo said, knowing everyone there already knew of Blake's cat ears, including Velvet.

"Yeah, that is a good idea…" Blake undid her ribbon and let her ears out. "How did you know I was a Faunus DESPITE you claiming Jaune never told you?"

"Errr… I am very perceptive, I think? Sorry if I said something inappropriate." Jo said while scratching the back of her head.

"Not a problem. But you certainly act exactly like Jaune." Blake said and everyone agreed they were very similar in mannerisms and behavior, even personality.

"We grow up together, some people even thought we were twins, I mean, we Arcs have twins a lot. My mom is a twin. That is it." Blake wasn't convinced yet.

"And why Jaune never talked about you?"

"He has seven sisters and more than twenty cousins. That is a lot of stories to keep track of…" Jo decided to throw some bait at Blake to get them to not focus on herself. "I mean, sis… cousin Micaela write that porn books, Ninjas of Love, with a pen name."

"I knew they were porn!" Yang said triumphantly and pointing at Blake.

"They are not porn!" Blake protested with red cheeks.

"Blake, even Micaela admit they are porn for teenagers and lonely housewives." Jo stated and then all girls started to tease Blake.

 _Smart move, Jaune Arc._

"Saaaaayyyy, who will lead team JNPR if our brave leader is baking us pancakes back at his home?" Nora wandered after they ended making Blake blush.

"Nora, I don't think Jaune is making us pancakes." Pyrrha stated, doing what Ren usually would. Poor guy was alone at his dorm (celebrating the first night of peace and quiet in a while).

"He better be if he values his legses." Nora stated in a chirp tune that scared everyone, especially Jo.

"And cookies." Ruby added munching another one.

"Hey, we need to make Jo spill the beans on Jaune's most embarrassing moments!" Yang said sitting by Jo's side and snuggling her, a sensation Jo didn't dislike at all.

"I… errr… can't do it! His sisters said if I spoil their pleasure of shaming their brother they will shave my head! And they always comply with their threats!" Jo said trying to get to save her and therefore Jaune's dignity.

"Spoilsports. So…. Boyfriend?" Yang asked and Jo answered without thinking.

"Nononono I don't dig boys, even pretty ones like Ren…" Nora gave her thumbs up, that Jo understood as 'I won't break your legses'. "That Cardin guy tried to hit on me and it was so gross that I had to hit his precious twice!"

"His precious?" Ruby questioned and Weiss whispered in her ear as she blushed. "ANYWAY HE TOTALLY DESERVE IT!"

"Soooo… How about girls, specially blonde and amazing?" Yang said, and everyone noticed her intentions except Jo. Apparently her Semblance didn't change her denseness.

"Oh, blondes are great. I mean, basically all Arcs are blonde. Tough I don't like anyone in the family!" Pyrrha had a weird, relieved smile. "I don't have much experience with girls tough."

"Ohohoho! We need to fix that!" Yang said but then was pushed back by Blake that was already on in the blonde brawler plans.

"I think we should not!" Blake stated, while Jo looked confused at them. She was as dense as before.

"Oh come on! How about a truth or dare game then!" Yang said with a wide grin. It was the perfect game to tease everyone.

"No! Last time we almost get suspended by prof. Goodwitch!" Weiss protested. Jo remembered that and shivered.

"Besides, Coco said if you try that on me she would post some pictures of you around Yang." Velvet stated and for some reason Yang paled and didn't pushed the subject so far. Jo started laughing and then everyone resumed their girls' night.


	5. Survival Assignment

Jo woke up with her head in Yang's breasts and used all of her willpower to not scream in panic. She knew if their friends ever discover she was Jaune all the time it was Jaune that would suffer in the future. Jo slowly and gentle pushed Yang's arms off her and took her things to the shower room. She wanted to take the first shower alone if possible. Jo wasn't sure if she could handle their naked female friends without fainting.

This time she entered the girls' showers and was relieved nobody was there. She also wondered why the girls' showers were so much luxurious when compared to the guy's ones. Maybe it was a Weiss thing, she thought. She entered one of the last ones and felt relieved in taking a shower. She spent little time exploring her own body (seven sisters made the female body not exactly something unknown to her) and she didn't dare to cross that line. As soon as she turned the shower off and was going to the benches to get a towel she met Velvet. Both let a squeal out while Velvet turned around and Jo covered herself with a towel.

"Velvet! I almost had a heart attack!"

"Sorry, I just wanted to give you this… Doctor Verd said it is essential for you…" Jo grabbed the little box and opened it. Then both she and Velvet blushed looking inside the box. It was all necessary if that time of the month hit Jo (seven sisters).

"I hope so much I don't need to ever use this stuff…" Jo lamented.

…

"So, you all will have to spend six nights at the Forever Fall Forest, which is Grimm infested as you know. When you all graduate from here, many missions will ask for you to live for days, sometimes weeks in dangerous places. So this test will gauge how well you can survive without any supplies except your weapons and normal gear." Ozpin stated while sipping on his mug, but all the students were sure he just loved to see them squirm and suffer. "You all received flare guns that you can use to ask for air extraction. I remind you tough that calling for help will end the test and only people who stay in the forest all six nights and return here by their own effort after the sun rise in the seventh day will receive a full grade."

"Now I will check if you all aren't trying to smuggle items that would made this test easier." Glynda stated. They weren't allowed to bring food, tents, and other amenities. Even games were forbidden.

Soon a pile of items formed, mostly food items and things like barracks, lighters and sleeping bags. Ruby literally cried when her four bags of cookies were taken. Yang and Weiss gave a deadly eye at the teacher when all their beauty products were taken except the sun blocker cream. They complained they were all essentials for an all girls' team but to no avail. Then Glynda stopped at team JNPR. They all were wearing waterproof cloaks lined with a warm interior.

"Pyrrha Nikos, can I ask why your team look likes elves?"

"Jaune sent us a message saying rain cloaks are typical gear for huntsmen in the field." Pyrrha stated with a proud smile. The cloaks would double as blankets at the cold night and would have other several uses if they were creative enough.

"This seems… acceptable." She said, and team JNPR smiled at each other for being able to bend the rules at their favor.

"Now let's see if Miss Jo have a landing strategy." Said Glynda (she knew of Jaune's situation, of course.)

"Wait whaaaaaaaaa…" Jo was launched as Glynda giggled. She did have a sense of humor, despite all rumors otherwise.

…

 _Seriously, that headmaster is more dangerous than the Grimm!_

Jo flew over the trees and screamed some obscenities. Lucky for her Jaune never forgot the initiation ceremony and developed a landing strategy. She opened the shield and activated her Semblance, creating a fiery force field before her. As the arc flight finished she hit the ground like a canon ball, creating a crater, but her Holy Flame made it so she wasn't hurt. Soon Jo was reunited with the team and everyone proceeded to the second phase of the plan to get together with team RWBY.

Jo (at the time Jaune) knew that the rules never stated teams couldn't cooperate with each other, and that there was safety in numbers. So she already had a deal with Ruby for the teams to camp together. Now all they had to do was to find a place to set camp near a source of water and they were set.

"Ren, I am hungry." Nora complained as they walked.

"We will find food after we set camp, Nora." He patiently explained to her.

"Do you think we will find a pancake house here?"

"That is very unlikely Nora."

"Pyrrha!" Ruby met then and waved as the two teams got together.

"Hey Ruby. So, now that everyone is here, we need to decide what we will do." Weiss stated, a bit grumpy she would have to last a week without her beauty products.

"Jaune sent us some instructions." Pyrrha stated bringing her scroll. They were locked for outside calls, but she still could see the last message received. "He said it would be better if we could find a cave or something like that to protect ourselves from rain and stuff like that. If possible close to a water source."

"Your cousin has some nice ideas, sunshine." Yang said with her arms around Jo from the back.

"I think so." Jo stated with a smile.

They walked around and got lucky. Near a river they found a den made of stone slabs, the biggest one making a great ceiling for then. Ruby stated the smaller slabs were perfect natural bunk beds and they all called dibs on some of them. Yang made sure she would share a bigger slab with Jo. Now that they were established, they needed to get some supplies.

"I think we will need firewood and food." Pyrrha stated, being a bit nervous. Being a leader wasn't her thing.

"Do any of us know how to find food in this place?" Blake questioned.

"Me and Ren used to grab food on the forest all the time. Maybe we could find some pancake trees!" Nora talked in a fast paced manner.

"Pancakes don't grow on trees, Nora." Ren patiently explained.

"My family was always camping, so I have some experience on that too." Jo offered, and Yang promptly volunteered to go with her.

"I think we should stick with our partners, sis. So we, team RWBY will bring firewood while team JNPR bring us food!" Ruby suggested, feeling hungry already and blaming Glynda for taking her cookies.

"Good idea Ruby. Pyrrha and I will go fish; her spear will be perfect for that. Oh, and let's try to be extra quiet, to not attract Grimm. That goes for you Nora." Jo suggested, and everyone agreed.

 _Just like Jaune_ , Blake thought.

…

Pyrrha was good with Miló and soon they had enough fish for everyone. Jo cleaned them and hummed a tune. They were glad no Grimm was spotted yet and they could enjoy what till that moment was a camping trip. Pyrrha still wanted that her partner was there with them.

"I hope Jaune is alright. I couldn't reach him before this travel except by messages." She said to Jo.

"I sure he would be here if he could." Jo stated, what wasn't a lie. Pyrrha smiled.

"So, tell me, do Jaune have any sweetheart back home?"

"Sweetheart? Nah. Half of our town are Arcs, and you know how I… he is not the best dealing with girls."

"Well… I think he can be just perfect when he want to be." Pyrrha said to Jo, blushing.

"Eh, that is because you are too nice." Jo said, and Pyrrha wondered if that was the case, but immediately decided she wasn't as nice to anyone else except the blonde knight.

"Hey, we got some things I think we can make into pancakes." Said Nora approaching with Ren, carrying roots, mushrooms, leaves, berries and nuts.

"I don't think we can, Nora. But I promise we will make delicious food." Ren said as they walked back to the camp, Pyrrha a little sad she couldn't make Jo spill the beans about Jaune's life more.

…

"OK, we are not hungry, and it looks like we won't be, but now I am bored. What we should do?" Yang asked while looking at Jo after they ate. "How about…"

"We don't have a bottle for that." Interrupted Blake, knowing exactly what Yang would propose.

"No fun! Come on, we will spend six nights here, we need to think of something to do!"

"We can always study." Suggested Weiss.

"With what books?" questioned Blake.

"We can go hunting?" suggested Ruby.

"And what if we attract more Grimm than we want to?" Jo spoke, looking around. "Well, it is not night so spooky stories is out for now." She didn't notice Weiss and Yang cringing.

"Ugh, I never thought I would actually miss classes!" Ruby complained. At least it was something to do.

"We could build a castle! Then Ren would be a knight, but Jaune is the knight but he is not here so it will be Ren, Jo will be the princess since she is the cutest, and I will be the queen of the castle and Weiss will be the evil witch!" Nora quickly said.

"HEY!" Weiss protested.

"But I want to be a princess too!" Ruby added.

"Am I the cutest?" Wondered Jo.

"Oh yes you are!" Yang answered snuggling Jo.

"Are we a couple Weiss?" Ruby threw out of nowhere.

"WE ARE NOT!"


	6. By The River

The first night was a resounding success for Jo. No Grimm, no one discovering she was Jaune, sleeping cuddling with Yang (tough Jo still didn't understand why Yang was being so close) and now she was by the river washing her face. She was at the same time relieved and disappointed to still be in girl mode. After all, it would be damn hard to explain to everyone how Jaune was there and Jo was gone.

Then she saw a shadow in the forest and unsheathed her sword and prepared her shield. The shadow seemed to be observing her, but then suddenly disappear and only the sound of the river flowing. Jo was worried; a surprise attack was everything she didn't want to deal with (and her girl form). That is when she heard some twigs breaking and turned around ready to fight to see Blake.

"Blake! Why you are so silent and stealthy?" Jo protested lowering her sword.

"I think it is my Faunus nature? Why you were rid to cut my head off?"

"I saw something in the woods. Didn't look like a Grimm I have saw before. It looked like a big cat or something like that."

"What, like a puma?" she questioned.

"Yeah, but bigger." Jo answered, looking around. "I think it is gone now. Hope it was just a puma. I would hate a Grimm."

"Yeah… Say, how you got your sword to look like Jaune's in such a short time?" Blake questioned looking directly at Jo's eyes.

"Arc blacksmiths are fast workers?" She gave a half-truth in answer.

"Yeaaaaah…" Blake was sure Jo was hiding something about Jaune, and Jo knew she was too curious. She needed a way to escape the inquisitive Faunus. She was thankful then that Weiss came stomping furiously.

"I am going to write a complaint, how I can look my best without my daily products?"

"You are complaining? Look at how messy my hair is!" Yang came right after and seeing Jo she rushed towards her and gave her a kiss in the cheek. "Morning sunshine."

"Morning? I think?" Jo was blushing. _Did girls really act like this between each other?_

"You! How you can look so perfect without any cream or shamppo?!" Weiss protested pointing at Jo.

"Arc genes?" she answered nervously, glad to see Blake walking away.

"We need something to do. Nora is driving me mad and I am almost firing my flare!" they looked at Ren in surprise with his outburst. It was clear that a bored Nora was even harder to deal than an entertained one.

"Well… the river looks nice and I think we can enjoy it a bit?" Jo suggested.

"Oooohh skinny dipping!" Yang celebrated.

"No! We all brought swimsuits!" Weiss stated as a matter of fact.

"You seriously are no fun!" Yang moaned, hugging Jo.

…

"That is so unfair!" Weiss and Ruby protested.

"Well, the armor really hid them…" Nora wondered.

"Yummy!" Yang said licking her lips.

"Please stop staring!" Jo complained, blushing madly.

She was wearing a blue two pieces, which made her pale skin contrast more. She didn't have breasts as big as Yang or Pyrrha, but bigger than all the other girls. They also envied her long legs, shaped belly and well rounded curves. Even Pyrrha was taken by how Jo Arc looked in her swimsuit.

Jo looked at the girls. Pyrrha wore a red sports swimsuit that accentuated her perfect body. Yang used a racy yellow bikini that left little to imagination. Ruby wore a black one piece while Weiss used a similar model but white. Nora wore a pink bikini. Blake was wearing a bikini with a black top and white bottom, but it was more modest than Yang's. Ren was wearing shorts.

"Also, how we got a beach ball?" Jo added. She thought Glynda took anything that would be classified as fun.

"We found it while gathering food." Nora added with a smile and everyone wondered how that beach ball was there.

"OK, no time to lose, let's play!"

They all made a circle in the middle of the shallow clean water and started to play and laugh, and for some time they wondered if Ozpin actually didn't just gave them an extended holiday, since they didn't saw any flare till that day. But as soon as they thought of that they saw the orange light of a flare ascending, leaving a trail of smoke, and then followed by three other flares. Someone had given up already.

Distract by it Pyrrha didn't notice that see walked into Jo and they fell together, Pyrrha on top of Jo. For a second they struggled and then it happened. Pyrrha and Jo's lips touched gentle against each other and they separated soon after. They blushed while looking at each other, surprised. Then Yang grabbed Jo by her waist, gently.

"Hey! No fair! I want a smooch too!" she said, but before she could Blake pushed her by the ear. "OUCH!"

"It was an accident, right?" Blake said looking at Jo.

"Yeah, it was… tough it was my first kiss…" she commented, making Pyrrha blush more.

"I am so sorry!" she said, fretting over the blonde girl.

"It is OK, at least it was with a friend." Jo said giving her a smile. "And it is not like it was your first too… Wait…"

Pyrrha turned around and started to fidget. Yang eyes glittering at the opportunity to tease, while Nora and Ruby started giggling like little girls. The rest was silently staring, unaware of how to react, till Ren spoke first.

"That aside, it seems some of the teams found trouble."

"Well, this is a Grimm infested forest after all." Blake added, as they saw a bullhead approaching the area of the flares. Jo ran to their stuff that was laid near a rock and grabbed a pair of binoculars. She started laughing when the bullhead started pulling up again.

"You girls, and Ren, will not believe who is in that bullhead." Jo said. Yang grabbed the binocular and laughed as she saw team CRDL at the door.

"One day is all that jerks can handle?" Weiss wondered with a happy smirk.

…

Pyrrha was relaxing under a tree. Since getting at Beacon she learned to value those moments more than before, when she was competing. In a competition the most that could happen is a defeat, the loss of a cheap trophy and some money. But there they were risking their lives to protect people, so she learned any time spent with her friends was time well spent.

Jo sat besides the Amazon, and was visible nervous. In her head Pyrrha was her best friend together with Ruby, and anything that could jeopardize a friendship was a problem for the young Arc that needed to be solves as soon as possible.

"Pyrrha…" she started, but the young huntress gave Jo a caring smile.

"It was an accident."

"I know, but I know how those things are important. I know you are the type that would won't your first to be with the person you love."

"Yes. I won't say I didn't want it to be like that. But it was an accident and you are my friend, so I think it wasn't that bad. And it was your first kiss too." Jo smiled with Pyrrha's reassurance.

"Well, I will tell you it was special to me and a good memory." Jo said, her bright smile making Pyrrha blush a little and smile.

"Just… don't tell Jaune…"

Jo made a sign of lips sealed and they laughed.


	7. Messages and Hot Springs

"So, let me get it straight: Ozpin sent my little brother, now my little sister, with a group that is composed of six girls…"

"And Ren." Doctor Verd added, sipping in her drink. They were at Junior's bar.

"And Ren, to a camp trip that will last a week, and my brother, now sister, think not one of them will realize Jo is Jaune?" Micaela Arc said laughing her ass off.

"To be fair, I am surprised they didn't discover that yet." Shen answered, only smiling back.

"Glyn, how you allowed this to happen?" Micaela asked the teacher, that also was sipping a drink.

"You all know Ozpin. If he has an option that will entertain him most, he will go for that and use some type of excuse to justify it. It is like how he uses the initiation ceremony." Glynda said in a disappointed tone.

"Well, I hope they don't hurt my lil sis/bro when they figure it out. I still haven't talked…"

"Terrorized." Shen corrected.

"…what happens to anyone that makes my lil sis/bro sad." Micaela said drinking a bit more.

"They are huntresses in training… and Ren… I am pretty sure they are taking their assignment very serious and using their time to improve themselves." Glynda stated as a matter of fact, but then all the three laughed at it.

…

"Ren, I am bored…." Nora said by the tenth time that day. It was raining hard and they were happy they little den was dry and they were safe. Everyone was splattered around with the most bored face they could muster. Ruby also was having cookies withdrawing symptoms, meaning she was upside down.

"Nora, everyone is bored." Ren patiently explained. He was sat in a lotus position trying to meditate (AKA bored).

"Ren, 'unbore' me."

"Nora, I have no idea what to do and I am sure 'unbore' is not a word."

"I almost want to be in Grimm studies class and be put to sleep by prof. Port fantastic tales of his youth…." Blake said. She didn't have even a book with her to pretend she wasn't bored.

"No, Prof. Oobleck class would be better. At least it is entertaining…" Pyrrha added while flipping her shield.

"What exactly he drinks? I think it is not coffee…"

"Maybe it is double coffee?" suggested Jo, with Yang resting her head in the knight's lap.

"Double coffee?" Ruby asked.

"You make coffee, then you make coffee again but using the first coffee instead of hot water. Some of my family does it. I am pretty sure it isn't healthy." Jo explained remembered the weird behavior his two oldest sisters had when they used double coffee.

"Ren, can I have double coffee?"

"Nora, we don't even have normal coffee, and you know you are forbid by law to drink anything with caffeine." They looked at them and wondered what event occurred to have a law forbidding Nora of drinking coffee.

"Ren, I am bored…"

"Nora, I can't make the rain stop and we can't go back to Beacon if we want a full grade."

"Rain, make Ren 'unbore' me."

"Don't you mixed up the words there Nora?" Blake asked.

"Did I?" they looked at the serious tone of Nora and didn't say anything more.

"OK, I see what it is. This is to test our willpower and if he let boredom take on us we will make a mistake. We will do something to get our minds and body busy!" Jo stated and everyone looked at her. She looked at the stone den they were in and had an idea. "Someday future Beacon students will do this test and might even use this place as a camp, so I say we leave a message to them!"

"And how we will do that sunshine?" Yang asked getting up.

"Our ancestors carved stones to leave messages, so we do the same. We use anything hard enough to mark the stones and we all leave a message!"

They all jumped at the idea and started finding objects hard enough to make deep markings in the stone. The work took several hours of their day and it was tiresome, but the perspective of leaving a permanent mark that would inspire future students like them was too awesome to pass. When they finally finished, it was almost night, and they used the last sunlight to admire the messages.

'There is nothing you can't do', RWBY

'Keep your friends and your cookies close' Ruby, everyone laughed at it and she pouted, but they agreed it was cute.

'Your actions define you, not your past or your family' Weiss.

'There is several ways to achieve your goals, choose the ones that won't hurt the people you like', Blake. She was very proud of her message, and the fact it was the most beautifully written.

''Beaconme' all you want to be' Yang. Everyone groaned at that.

'You are the shield that protect people' team JNPR. Nora nagged at Ren about them not being shields but Ren explained what a metaphor means to her.

'You are not alone when you trust your team' J. Arc. That way it could mean both Jaune and Jo.

A heart drawing with 'N+R FOREVER' scribbled inside, Nora. Nobody questioned it.

'Your true friends will see you by who you are.' Pyrrha

'Keep those important to you close' Ren. They all teased him, Nora tough was happy.

'You make your future, so make it the best you can' Teams RWBY+JNPR.

Everyone felt very proud of it and imagined if someday some Beacon student would cross at those messages and what stories they would discover over then. All they could hope at that moment is that they get inspired by those messages and had a brighter future ahead.

At that moment they turned to see two more flares being launched. More students gave up at the challenge. Then they looked at their messages and reassured themselves they could do it.

…

The next day had a very cold morning. They were all around the fire and using the cloaks in pairs to get some heat. Weiss and Ruby were together, shivering, tough Weiss insisted that was because Ruby was small and therefore didn't use much space inside the cloak and not because they were a couple. Nora was sitting on Ren's lap, insisting that she became a sloth and nobody questioned it. Pyrrha and Blake were back to back, Pyrrha secretly wanting that Jaune was there while Blake secretly wanting to murder Ozpin (to be fair to the black haired huntress, everyone wanted to).

The only one who seemed happy was Yang, who was snuggling Jo, her face buried in the knight's shoulder. Jo started to wonder if maybe Yang wasn't being a bit too eager in her skinship but wouldn't let go of the warmth. That morning they saw one more flare going up, and knew that with them, only four teams remained. Jo wondered if they would be able to complete the assignment with so little trouble.

"Do you think the punishment for killing Ozpin would be too harsh? Maybe I could claim he made me do it?" Blake said, finally breaking the silence.

"N-no, we b-break that m-mug of his." Ruby answered; happy she also had her hoodie and cloak since she was weak to cold.

"I am pretty sure the punishment for that would be harsher." Pyrrha talked while rubbing her hands on her arms.

"I wish we were in that hot spring I found yesterday…" Nora said and everyone looked at her.

"You found a what?" Weiss growled at the bubbly girl.

"Yesterday I found a natural hot spring while I was searching for pancakes." She answered, seemingly don't understanding why everyone were looking at her.

"Nora, why you didn't told us that before?" Ren asked.

"There were no pancakes so I didn't see why we would want to go to a place with hot water." Everyone sighed at that logic. Yang was the first to get up.

"Nora, you will show it to us. Ren, sorry but it will be girls only. You can have the cloaks tough." Yang said as all girls started getting up. Jo was grabbing her swimsuit when Yang interrupted her. "A-ha-ha-ha! No swimsuits. We are all girls and we won't offend the hot spring by not going there naked as the gods wanted."

"But I am shy!" Jo protested. "And poor Ren will be here all alone! HEY!" Yang grabbed Jo and put the young girl in her shoulders.

"No excuses! OK girls! To the hot springs!" Everyone cheered and walked (one almost kidnapped) behind Nora.

…

The hot spring was big and beautiful, steam rising over the cold air. The girls undressed and entered the hot waters leaving a relieved sigh as the cold was pushed away. Their sore muscles after sleeping in hard stone for three nights were happy to relax in that place. Weiss was especially happy saying how natural hot springs had curative and cosmetic effects. Jo, on the other hand, was not happy.

"I will stay on guard…" she excused, not looking at the naked girls.

"We haven't found any Grimm, you don't have to." Yang stated.

"I am shy!"

"No need to, we are all girls!" Yang justified, and then she made a sign to Ruby, who gentle laid her hands on Jo's shoulders.

"Jo, do you think of us as your friends?" Ruby asked the knight.

"Of course I do Rubes."

"Then you will forgive us."

"Forgive you for NOOOOOOOO!"

Ruby hold Jo while Yang stripped the struggling girl and pushed her into the hot spring. Jo felt herself hot looking at her friends naked and tried to cover her red face. For the first time she utterly desired to not become Jaune again.

 _Nooooooo! I can't do that! If they discover I am Jaune they will castrate me and then kill me!_

"I am actually surprised you are a natural blonde, Yang." Weiss said as Yang entered the bath close to Jo.

"Me and Jo, it seems." She said with a laugh, Jo going even redder.

"I am surprised you are a natural… white head?" Ruby said sitting by Weiss side.

"Nothing on me is artificial, I guarantee you." Weiss said, while dropping water on her hair and using her fingers to comb it.

"Same here." Yang said while sticking her breasts forward.

"You are all so childish." Blake left a snarky comment while relaxing in the water.

"You have such a toned body, Pyrrha." Ruby said to the Amazon, which had a happy smile, her long red hair now down and touching the water.

"All these years competing make you like that. But I wish sometimes I had a more feminine figure, like Jo." She stated, and everyone looked at Jo with envy. The girl could only hide her face.

"Come on sunshine, relax a bit!" Yang grabbed Jo's breast and massaged then, making Jo let out an 'eep' and a moan.

"Yaaaaang! Nooo!"

"Yang, you know you owe me cookies." Ruby said to her sister.

"RUBY! You betrayed me for a cookie?" Jo questioned as Yang kept massaging her chest, Yang's own against Jo's small back.

"Of course not! I did it for lots of cookies!" Ruby stated laughing proudly and evilly.

"Yang! Let go! I don't want bigger boobs!" Jo protested trying to get of the grip of the blonde brawler.

"Wait… what?" Ruby questioned, and both she and Weiss looked at their chests.

"You didn't know? They say if you rub your chest your breasts get bigger." Pyrrha said, laughing at the scene. They looked back at Jo, but Yang wasn't with her anymore. Then Ruby yelped.

"YANG!?"

"Come on little sister, you want to be big as me, right?" She said as she was grabbing Ruby.

"You two are impossible!" Weiss said, but Yang's eyes glittered and she was grabbing the heiress now. Jo took the opportunity to walk away when everyone was distracted. It was too much stimulation for her. She slowly and silently got away without noticing a pair of amber eyes following her.

…

Jo Arc finally was able to put herself in clothes again. It still was a little chilly but now the sun was up and the heat was rising. She listened to the girls' voices playing in the hot spring and sighed, then giggled. It really sounded they were more into an extended holiday than into a dangerous assignment.

She took her sword and unsheathed it, making a few exercises to keep the heat up. Maybe being a girl wouldn't be bad, and she wondered how her friends would react to the truth. But Jo couldn't see herself as that yet. She still thought of herself as Jaune. That is one of the reasons she made a huge mistake.

"Jaune?" a voice called and she turned back.

"Yes, Blake SHIT!"

Blake, now dressed, smirked and walked to Jo, which stayed put, like a mouse being cornered by a deadly predator. Blake got closer and exposed Jo's shoulders, touching a scar present there that Jaune got after a prank gone wrong and gave a knowing smile to the blonde knight.

"I knew it, Jaune. What the hell happened to you?" Jo sighed and sat in a rock, explaining to Blake explaining all of the events till that moment, to the amusement of the Faunus girl. She pondered at it for bit, knowing that the explanation was improbable, but not impossible. "And Ozpin said to you to keep a secret?"

"Yes, he said it would make my team and probably yours too worried about me to perform at this assignment. I am sorry I lied, but I don't want our teams to fail." She said, hands on her forehead. Blake could only smile, knowing that it was typical Jaune to put the need of others before his own.

"Pyrrha really miss you." She stated.

"I know… If this is permanent, or if this will take longer to solve, I will tell her at least. She is my partner after all." Jo stated, and Blake left a small laugh.

"You kissed her AND saw her naked… You saw me naked!"

"I am sorry! I tried to not go but Yang literally pushed me in the spring!"

"She likes Jo Arc quite much." Blake stated, her imagination trying to figure out what Yang would do if she discovered Jo is Jaune.

"She has being friendly, for sure. Blake, I already feel awful about this. I didn't want any of this to happen. Can we just keep it quite till we finish this dumb test?"

"Well…" Blake evaluated the fact Yang was her best friend and partner, and maybe she deserved to know the girl she was hitting on was actually a boy. But then she remembered all times Yang pulled pranks on them and decided she could have her fun for a few days more. "I can keep my mouth shut if you pay the right price."

"I have very little money."

"But your sister writes Ninjas of Love. I want her autograph and her next book before anyone else gets it, so I can read it without people on the forums spoiling the book." Blake stated, and Jo laughed.

"I think Micaela can agree with it. Anything else?"

"I want cinnamon rolls. Fresh and hand made." Blake was aware Jaune had talent cooking.

"Yes boss." Jo answered and they laughed before return to the camp. Both were unaware that a pair of red eyes followed then.


	8. Unbore Me!

"Ren… why it is so hot?"

The next day was the opposite of the previous one. It was so hot that they could fry eggs on the rocks outside (they literally did that, to Nora's amusement.) Even in the shade of the den it was too hot and everyone was scattered around. Even Yang wasn't groping Jo that day. They saw a flare being launched that day and didn't even had the energy to react.

"The sun made it hot." The young man explained to Nora.

"If I shoot the sun will it get cold?"

"If you could do that I am sure you would destroy all life as we know it Nora." Ren stated, but even he was considering for a second that it would be better than the heat.

"How could go from freezing to cooking so fast?" Ruby wondered.

"I blame Ozpin." Jo said, using her shield as a fan.

"Ozpin can't control the climate… Can he?" Blake wondered, while all stretched in the ground.

"I blame him for everything ever gone wrong since we started." Weiss said while spinning the barrel in her weapon. "Are we sure we don't want to use my Dust to refresh this place?"

"What if we need it against the Grimm?" Pyrrha commented, but was very tempted to allow it.

"Come on, we haven't jobihqarf…" Ruby was talking but Weiss gently put her hand over the little girl's mouth.

"Don't say it. Never ever state that the current situation is something and it is preferable than being something else. That is how problems start." She said and everyone agreed.

"Ren, I going to kill the sun. Or hunt an ice-cream boar. Do ice-cream comes from boars?" Nora stated while she crawled with Manghild on hand.

"Manghild can reach the sun, boars don't have ice-cream inside them and you promised us you wouldn't make too much noise." Ren said while gentle grabbing Nora's feet.

"Nora, if we can pull this assignment off, I will buy you pancakes with ice-cream on top. So please just endure it…" Jo begged while looking at her friend.

"Ok." Nora just fell on the ground and stayed there. They all sighed and tried to bear with the heat.

….

"Thank god just one more night…" Weiss celebrated while Ruby put her hair in a braid. "Warm, soft beds, hair products, food that we didn't have to kill or dig ourselves…"

"I am ALMOST eager to have classes again." Yang said while Jo was braiding the blonde's hair and she was thankful for her seven sisters again.

"I think we might be the only two teams to have a full grade." Blake stated while cooking the fish they caught earlier.

"Do you think Jaune will be there waiting for us?" Pyrrha asked, a bit of hope in her voice.

"I hope so. His dad can't be that sick." Ruby answered while humming.

"Hey, how about we spar today? It will make us use some muscles and make the time pass faster." Yang suggested after Jo finished braiding her hair.

"We can't make much noise tough." Blake said while eating a mushroom.

"We just don't use weapons. Come on it will be fun!"

"It will give you a completely unfair advantage." Weiss stated, not in the mood for sparring.

"I am in. Even a kick in the butt push you forward." Said Jo standing up and get in the middle of the clearing with Yang.

"See, sunshine here knows how to have fun! I promise to not kick your butt hard."

Jo and Yang started sparring, with Yang dominating the brawl. She was more skilled and had the experience while Jo (or Jaune) had never boxed before. Even so she used everything Pyrrha trained her for to try to at least put a fight. Jo used her flexibility and speed to compensate against Yang's power and technique. Everyone was rooting for them and the fight took some time to be finished. Jo superior Aura reserves helped her to take quite a beating before giving up. Yang smiled when Jo put her hands up and accepted defeat.

"You… are really the best on hand to hand." Jo admitted, breathing.

"You put quite a fight too. With proper training you could be something." Yang complimented with a smile, petting Jo's head.

"I will just stick to sword and shield." Jo smiled and stretched.

"So, since I won, I think deserve a prize." Yang had a mischievous smile on her face.

"As long as it is not!"

Yang cupped Jo's cheeks in her hands and gave the other blonde a kiss. It was gentle and sweet, and Jo's brain stopped working. Everyone looked in surprise, tough both Ruby and Nora were cheering, while Weiss was murmuring something about indecency. Jo expected Yang to be some type of eager kisser, but she was actually very caring. She would have kissed longer if Blake hadn't separated the duo.

"Yang! What you are doing?" the cat girl asked.

"Kissing, Blake. You should try it someday?" Yang answered with a smile, Jo simple looked and tried to process those events.

"Jo is not a toy for you to play." Blake said in a serious tone. Yang looked angrily at her partner.

"Who said I was toying with her. I am not that type of person!" Yang growled before walking towards the river. Blake was surprised at her reaction as Yang stomped off. Blake sighed and rushed after her partner while the rest looked without idea what to say. Until Nora opened her mouth.

"So is Jo and Yang a couple? Like Weiss and Ruby?"

Weiss looked at Nora with killing intent.

…

"What you want?" Yang said to Blake at the riverside.

"I want to know if you really like Jo that much. She is cousin to our friend Jaune and she also is our friend, and you are my partner and best friend. I don't want either of you getting hurt."

 _I also know that Jo is Jaune and don't want you to get hurt if he became a boy again._

"Ugh… Blake, I am not the type of person to toy with people's feeling. I really am into Jo. She is cute, kinda clumsy, funny, dedicated and I want to know her better." Yang said with her hands on the back of her head.

"So is Jaune and you never even looked at him that way."

"Jo and Jaune aren't the same…"

"Yang, they could be the same person!" Blake said, almost laughing at the irony.

"Ugh… Ugh! OK, it is true that she is like a female version of Jaune, but Jaune is also cute!" Blake opened her eyes in surprise, but let Yang continue. "But Jaune is my sister's best male friend, and I also think of him as a friend. He never looked at me with that type of interest, maybe the only guy who have never looked at me and thought 'I will date her.'" Yang said sitting on the ground. Blake sat by her side.

"So you two would never happen?"

"Jaune and me? If I haven't met Jo, and if he demonstrated interest, I would give him a chance, yeah. I mean, he is the honest type who wouldn't do anything just for fun. But Blake, I really like Jo, I am not playing here." Blake answered by hugging Yang.

"And what happens when Jo have to go back?"

"Messages, letters… Ugh… That I didn't think of." Yang buried her face in her knees and Blake giggled.

"Yang, I think you are just going too fast. Poor Jo probably has no idea how to react. Just… slow down a bit." Blake wondered what Yang would do if she discovered Jo is Jaune. Probably be pissed, punch him then they would apologize and be friends again, Blake thought. At that moment Jo approached them and Blake got up. "I will let you two to talk."

"Hey Yang…"

"Hey sunshine… Look, I am sorry… I think I got too excited…" Yang apologized, and Jo just gave a laugh and a smile.

"Well… It was a great kiss. And we are friends, so it is not that bad either. I am just not ready for a relationship, and I probably will go back home once Jaune's back. So… I am sorry…" Jo apologized and Yang smirked.

"You don't have to say that! It was me that did things too fast…" Yang said getting up.

"It is OK. So, can we keep being friends?" Jo asked extended a hand. Yang answered by gently hugging her.

"Please let's be… But I might want to go on a date someday." Yang said with a laugh.

"Sure, why not? Look lets go back before…" they then heard an explosion and looked back, a tree falling down and a pink smoke puff ascending, and the familiar voice of Ren screaming 'NORA!' could be heard.

…

Ozpin was looking from the cliff behind Beacon at the forest. All teams have returned already except for team RWBY and JNPR. He wondered how the young Arc was doing, and if they would discover what happened to him. Anyway Ozpin knew it would be interesting, so he turned to Glynda.

"They are performing quiet well." He said between a sip.

"They are the best teams we have after all, even Mr… Miss Arc performance the last few months have improved so they actually have a good chance." Glynda said while checking her scroll.

"And we discovered what is wrong with my little sister." Micaela and Dr. Verd approached and delivered a scroll to Glynda.

"Stress?" the teacher exclaimed looking at the data.

"It is making his Aura go crazy. So as soon as his mental state stabilizes, Jo will be Jaune again." Dr. Verd said with her usual smile.

"And how a boy turned into a girl stabilize her/his stress levels?" Glynda questioned.

"We… We will work on that…" Dr. Verd said when they heard a faraway explosion and saw a pink puff of smoke.

"I think our young Arc will be very stressed soon." Ozpin said, sipping on his mug again.

…

"Nora! The hell?" Jo asked her teammate as they came back.

"I saw a spider, I panicked, I blew up spider, I am so sorry!"

"Ugh! Just one more night and we will be back, so maybe, just maybe we will be lucky enough and that explosion will not attract any Grimm!" Weiss said and everyone looked at her.

"What?"

"Damn it Weiss, I am pretty sure that phrase is a trigger for trouble." Blake said.


	9. Success and Truth

"GOD F**KING DAMNIT WEISS!' Blake screamed as she cut a Beowulf with her sword.

"What? It is not my fault that dumb trigger happy girl attracted all the Grimm in this forest!" Weiss complained while finishing a Grimm herself.

It was late at night when the Grimm came. Thankfully they put someone on guard that night expecting Nora's mishap would attract something. A big pack of Beowulfs came and now the two teams were fighting for their lives, while cursing Ozpin under their breaths.

"We just need to keep then in check till dawn!" Ruby said firing against some of the bigger Beoulfs.

"Wait… No we don't! Ozpin said we need to stay six nights here and go back to Beacon with our own legs, he didn't said we can't start going there at night as long as we arrive there with the sunlight!" Jo stated while blocking a Grimm with her shield and slashing it.

"So what are we expecting? Nora, you and I will open a path!" Yang said as she and Nora started breaking through the pack.

"Well, at least it can't get any worse!" Nora said and then they hear growling Ursas.

"Nora, you are my best friend, but if you or anyone else jinx us even more I will bloody murder you!" Ren said in a rare case of letting his emotions take the best of him. Nobody said anything more as they started running away for their lives.

…

They were all tired and exhausted when they finally reached the cliff. The sun was starting to appear and they smiled knowing they did it. All that was left was to climb the cliff and not only they would have passed the test with full grade, they also would be safe after fighting what they suspected was every single Grimm in the damned forest.

They have used almost all of their Dust and Aura against the Grimm and just wanted a good rest, breakfast and a bath. But they still had to walk a bit more before finding the path back to Beacon from the cliffs. Jo could only hope they discovered the solution to her problem by then, and lament that she would have to hide the truth to almost everyone. Tough she also knew they probably would hurt her if they knew the girl they bathed with naked (minus Ren) was actually a boy.

That is when they heard a roar and got paralyzed. A huge Grimm, almost all black jumped against Pyrrha, who defended with her shield. Ren tried to attack it but it jumped back incredible fast. It was a new type of Grimm, a feline type, but as big, if not bigger than an Ursa. The feline Grimm used its incredible speed and agility to try and attack on surprise, and running in the middle of the group making their long ranged attacks too dangerous.

"Blake, tell your cousin to stop!" Yang yelled while trying to punch it, to no avail.

"I don't think we are related!" Blake answered, hitting the air as the feline Grimm jumped out the way.

"We can't take it alone, we are too tired! Let's call for help!" Weiss said with her flare gun on hand. They were so close to do the assignment, but now that their lives were on stake they wouldn't waste it over a grade. But when Weiss raised her hand another feline Grimm jumped on her. Ruby rushed and was able to make the feline Grimm go away before hurting her partner.

"Great, now there are two of those things!" Jo groaned while trying to think of a plan.

That was when she saw Pyrrha and Yang in the edge of the group, the two feline Grimms jumped at each other while they were with their backs to them. The tactical, logical side of Jo would have warned her to try to save only one. Her Aura was low and she couldn't possible save the two, so she would have to choose one to help the group and hope for the best.

But that wasn't the nature of Jaune Arc, and therefore of Jo Arc. She didn't choose. She ran as fast as she could, not thinking of anything except saving her friends, as both were equally important to her. She stood between then and raised her shield, activating her semblance with the entire Aura she still had. The shield glowed white as her White Flame spread slowly at first than in a flash. For a second Jo saw a pair of feminine hands helping her with the shield.

Then she saw nothing more.

…

"Were I am?" Jaune asked looking around a field covered in small violet flowers.

"In a memory of mine." Jo answered, smiling at him. She was wearing a violet battle skirt, while holding a violet version of Crocea Mors.

"Wait, you are…"

"Your ancestor. When your semblance manifested, the same as mine, with the same state of mind, our souls linked."

"Our souls?"

"Aura and the semblance are manifestation of our souls. When you die, where the soul go?"

"I… dunno?"

"And it is too early to you to discover, my… well, my distant relative. Live for your friends and protect the innocent, and one day, when you are old, might we met again so we can share tales of our battles…"

…

"Where am I?"

"Beacon medical ward Jauney." Doctor Verd said as Jaune recovered his conscience.

"Wait, my team? Team Rwby? Pyrrha? Yang?" he asked sitting up.

"They are all well, thanks to you. They will tell you everything later." Shen said giving a glass of water to Jaune.

"Thank heavens. Did we complete the assignment?"

"Yes you did Mr. Arc. Quite spectacularly too." Ozpin was there too, sipping on his mug. "Your team and team RWBY defeated two new types of Grimms, now dubbed Sphinx. And in case you didn't noticed, you are back to normal." Said Ozpin handing a mirror to Jaune, which saw his old young man face on it. He also looked to see his body was normal and with everything in its place under the medical apron.

"Wait, when this happened?" Jaune asked while looking at the mirror.

"When your teammates and we met at the top of the cliff. You exhausted the rest of you Aura and change back." Ozpin explained

"You mean I changed back in front of everyone?" Jaune said perplexed.

"It was quite a scene, actually. It took a lot of time and energy to explain what happened to you, and some of them, especially the girls, aren't quite happy."

"I think I really need to apologize to them." Jaune said lying back on the bed.

"I believe they will forgive you quite fast as soon as they see you well. Now if you excuse me, I have some important matters to attend to." Ozpin made a small bow and left.

"Hey, Doc, do you think they will forgive me?" Jaune asked the good doctor that patted him on the head.

"Ozpin kinda admitted he forced you to lie. And you did it so your team would get a good grade. The fact you saved them will also help, but I will let them tell you the details. Get dressed and go meet them at the mess hall." She said as Jaune put his clothes and armor, now all back to normal. Crocea Mors was all white again, but still in its 2.0 form.

He walked to the mess hall and found his friends, plus Velvet and his sister Micaela sitting on their usual table and walked there. Velvet, Micaela, Blake and Ren gave him assuring nods, but the rest of them all looked with an angry face at him. He knew he deserved it, and then he got to them and started apologizing.

"I am really, really sorry I didn't told you. I was in panic, and then Ozpin said it was better to not say anything. I also am very sorry for seeing you girls naked. Yang, I am sorry we kissed, and I will make amends to that. Pyrrha, I am also sorry we kissed and despite we being partners I didn't told you. I will also make amends to that. I am sorry." There was a minute of silence before Pyrrha getting up and giving him a hug, surprising him.

"I know you probably had being stressed out of your mind. No one here can blame you for not knowing what to do when we can't imagine what you were going on. And you saved our lives back there."

"You basically exploded the kitties!" Nora said in her usual enthusiasm.

"What she means is that you created an extended force field with your Semblance, and that stunned the Sphinx long enough for us to kill them." Ren said giving Jaune a smile.

"Besides we all saw you naked back at the medical ward!" Nora stated making every girl there, except Micaela, blush hard. Jaune also blushed while his sister was laughing hysterically.

"Wait what?!"

"I told them it was just fair, and that would make easier to forgive you." Micaela stated between her laughs.

"I hate you so much sis." Jaune stated.

"Well, I think we all can forgive you, you doofus, as long as we all promise to never, ever mention that event." Weiss said, her face bright red.

"I can do that. I can totally do that." Jaune said sitting at the table.

"So, no more Jo?" Ruby asked while eating a cookie.

"Well, it needed a very specific condition to trigger 'Jo mode', so probably not." Micaela stated while handing Jaune a book. "This is the story of Jo Arc, our ancestor; she also had trouble with her semblance. And the inscription on your sword means 'by this blade I protect the people against evil'." Micaela started and Jaune smiled. Then he noticed Yang was the only one still with an angry face.

"Yang, sorry about this. What can I do for you to forgive me?"

"Well… I will tell you what: you will take me out next weekend, pay me a nice dinner and a movie and then I will forgive you." She said with a smile, full of hidden intents.

"He will take me first tough, since I am his partner and all." Pyrrha said to Yang in an all knowing smile. Pyrrha was happy her first kiss wasreally with Jaune and decided to be a bit more aggressive, while Yang wanted to see how much of 'Jo' Jaune had. They looked at each other and acknowledged something that escaped Jaune's grasp.

"Well, we can do that…" Jaune answered, and then felt Blake staring menacingly at him. "Sis, Blake is a Fan of your… romance books… Can you give her an autograph and maybe send a copy of your next one to her?"

"Wait, Blake? Really? She like those porn books? Damn, Of course I can!" Micaela said looking at Blake, which was now blushing and kind of regretting her deal with Jaune.

"Thanks…" Blake tried to hide her blushing on her book.

"And you owe me pancakes! With ice-cream!" Nora said. Jaune was going to question it when Ren gave him a 'don't discuss with her look', then nodded in agreement.

"And cookies for me!" Ruby stated as matter of fact. Jaune just decided to indulge his friends for a while until he felt he was fully forgiven. While the girls were making their demands of how Jaune would have to pay up for hiding the truth from them, he heard a voice that always meant a bad time for him.

"Jauney boy! Or might I say Jauney girl?" Cardin said approaching the table, to everyone's surprise and annoyance.

"Wait what?" He questioned. How did Cardin knew?

"It is incredible what information you can get with pancakes." He stated. Everyone glared at Nora that was trying to whistle.

"NORA!" they all screamed.

"Oh, come on, I was pancake deprived, and I got pancakes and he got his legses not broken!" Nora tried to defend herself.

"You know, considering your teams are full of girls, I think it fits. It certainly makes sense how much you suck when you think you are a girl." Every single person glared at Cardin with killing intent. Before they could murder him, Jaune started speaking.

"Cardin, team RWBY is only girls and they are probably the best team here. Pyrrha alone defeated your whole team and she didn't drop a sweat…"

"Hello again." Pyrrha said to Cardin with a wave and a smile.

"…Then there is the fact that our teams, that at the time was all girls… and Ren..."

"Thank you." Ren said with a head bow.

"…got the best score on the survival test plus extra credit for defeating an unknown species of Grimm. All that while I was a girl. Meanwhile your team had the worst grade because you bailed out on the first day, because, I heard, you run into a wasp's nest. Then there is the fact you f**king hit on me while I was a girl, a fact I am sure someone like you don't want to spread around…"

"I filmed everything." Velvet said showing a video of Cardin being kicked in the balls by Jo the week before. He was very pale by now.

"…so I think you will not spread this story around too. And last, you really don't want to mock me when one of my sisters is here." Jaune finished.

Cardin felt some menacing presence on his back and slowly turned around to see Micaela giving a smile, but he was sure he saw a demon on her back as she put both her hands on his shoulders. Then she hit his balls so hard with her knee that everyone at the table cringed, and they were sure they heard a crack sound coming from his legs. Cardin slowly fell on the floor and started to crawl away, letting a 'bloody hell my balls' out as he got out of the mess room.

"Thanks sis."

"See, you still loves me."

Then they all sat and laughed.

Jaune relaxed touched the book about his ancestor, and hoped he could be the hero she was.

After all, he could do it when he was Jo. It was time to do it as Jaune.


	10. Author's Notes

So, this is my longest story yet. I am proud of it, despite English not being my first language.

I know it is very fan-servicey but I like those type of stories as long as they don't try too hard.

Also, I am pro any pairing possible, after all this is all works of fiction and my pairing won't affect yours or the canon.

I know some stuff is a bit _deus ex machina_ but I think the story worked as that.

So, I hope you enjoy this and my other fanfics. I hope the next RWBY volume to be awesome, even with the sad fact Monty Oum is not with us anymore.

Thanks for reading, I accept any constructive criticism you throw at me.


End file.
